


Going to  Camp Halfblood

by shia_f



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shia_f/pseuds/shia_f
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know what happens to Percy. How he became the greatest demigod ever. How he saved the world. But one story remained untold. What did happen to  Thalia before she became a pine tree?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going to  Camp Halfblood

Look, I never wanted to be a half-blood. If you're reading this because you think you might be one, stop reading. Right now. Believe whatever lie your mom and dad told you and try to lead a normal life.

You might think being a half-blood is exciting. Fun, even. It's not. It's dangerous. It's scary. But if you recognize yourself between these pages, stop this immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that,  
it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.

My name is Thalia Grace. But I decided a few months ago to ditch the last name, I hate it.  
I'm eleven years old. Almost twelve. I ran away when I was ten. Was my life really that bad?  
You bet. It sucks. I could start at any point of my life to prove it. Let's start, say, when I was born.

My mom's a television actress. She caught Zeus's eye because of that. She was beautiful but she couldn't handle fame well. After I was born, Zeus left us. She knew Dad was a god, and I think that was too much  
for her to take. It was like the ultimate achievement for her to attract the lord of the sky, and couldn't accept it when he left. She drank, pulled dumb stunts. She was always in the tabloids. We argued all the time.  
When I was about seven, Zeus started visiting my mom again. For a while, my mom improved. She loved having Zeus around, bringing her presents, causing the sky to rumble. She always wanted attention. Then, I had a  
baby brother. But the thing about gods, they never stick around. Zeus eventually stopped coming again. He probably couldn't stand Mom's demands anymore, making her eternally beautiful, letting her visit Olympus. My  
mom got more and more unstable. Worse, that was when monsters started to attack me.

Two years later, my now-two-years-old brother disappeared. My mom said he died. I didn't know what to believe. That was when I decided to run away.

After a hearty breakfast of leftover restaurant scraps at Fifth Avenue, I head to the subway. I usually take advantage of their almost-decent bathrooms. Then I go to the library. Don't take me wrong; I'm not a nerd.  
I'm not a big fan of studying, especially because of my ADHD and my freaking dyslexia. It's just that, I don't want to grow dumb, do I? I bunk at different alleyways but my favorite place is this abandoned vacation house.  
I amuse myself by hanging out at parks or malls after library time. This is my day-to-day routine. Well, my routine until I met them.

It was a nice sunny day. Perfect for going to the beach or strolling around the park. Too bad I was too busy running for my life. Yep, you heard that right. Some lion girl hybrid monsters were chasing me. Two, I think. How  
did this happen? Well, I was there minding my own business when they came asking ridiculous riddles. Instinct kicked in and I took off screaming. I don't know why they were chasing me but right now, I don't have the time  
to turn around and ask them. They backed me up a corner. They were growling at me, showing off their very, very sharp teeth. I was a goner. But I plan to go out kicking and screaming. I tapped my bracelet, Aegis. It morphed  
into a huge shield. It was silver and bronze, with the monstrous face of Medusa protruding from the center. It's a gift from Athena to my dad. He gave it to me before he left us.

Anyway, back to me dying. Monster #1 lunged. I winced hoping this would go over fast. It slashed my arm leaving red bleeding claw marks on my left arm. I closed my eyes, waiting for more. But it didn't come. I opened my eyes,  
blinking. The monster now had a bronze sword piercing through her stomach. The boy who shish kebabed it was around 13 yrs. old. He was tall and muscular, with short-cropped sandy hair and looked pretty cool. I opened my  
mouth to thank him but at the corner of m eye I saw Monster #2 lunging from behind.

"Watch out!" I yelled. I didn't have time to think. I just grabbed my shield and hurled it at the monster.

Plunk! It's head popped off and the monster disintegrated to dust. Gross!

I collapsed on the ground, breathing hard. I just ran twenty blocks. My legs hurt. My arm hurts. My whole body was sore. I guess my adrenaline rush just abandoned me. The guy leaned toward me. He took my arm and poured  
some liquid on it from a canteen. Ooh, that felt so good. Slowly, I watched the claw marks heal and then fade away.

"Nectar" He explained, "Here. Take this." He handed me squares of brownie looking pastries. I gave it a tentative taste. It tasted wonderful. Just like the cupcakes my mom used to bake for my birthdays. I finished the piece. Suddenly  
I felt as if I drank to espressos at Starbucks. I felt energy coming back and my body didn't hurt anymore. I look at him questioningly.

'That's ambrosia. Nectar and ambrosia are the food of the gods" He said. Don't take too much or you'll literally burn up."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name's Luke," he replied. "Luke Castellan."


End file.
